


I will follow you into the dark

by invisiblechocolate



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Depression, Guilt, M/M, Post-The Death Cure, Sad Ending, Suicide, night talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblechocolate/pseuds/invisiblechocolate
Summary: In save heaven happens a night talk with Minho.





	I will follow you into the dark

 

_"Please Tommy, please.."_

Thomas woke up.

Sweat and tears ran all over his face.

He whipped them away - still breathing hard. The scene played in his dreams every night. His death.. It was his fault. Only his..

He drowned in his thoughts and didn't reconize the person standing next to him. "You alright?", Minho asked quietly. Thomas winced.

He turned his head and his teary eyes stared into Minho's worried face. "I..I..I..", he couldn't say anything. He was too broken.

Minho settled beside him on the bed and hugged the bag of tears and despair.

This was enough for Thomas and the dam broke. He cried as if it would be the only thing he could do. Actually it was.

He grabbed Minho's shirt tightly and burried his face into the olders shoulder. "Why him? WHY?" His whole body contracted.

"He had gone through so much. And for what? To die as a Crank?!", Thomas whole body shaked of anger and distress.

"He said to me there will be a place for us all. A place where we can live in peace. Away from WICKED..away from death."

Minho hugged him tighter and stroked him over the back also with a glare in his eyes."I wanted to give up. We have gone through this whole shit and i didn't belived anymore that there will be an and. Because of him I continued fighting. I.. I had a will to live again." Thomas leaned more into Minho.

The two stared into the darkness lost in memories of their friend. Suddenly Thomas pushed himself away from Minho. His eyes fixed a point on his bedsheets.

"I loved him."

This words made Minho frown. He couldn't believe his ears. Thomas stood up.

"I never told him. He never knew how I felt."

His words came out as a chocked whisper. Minho stayed silent. He still was too shocked to say something.The next words broke his heart.

"He didn't kill himself. He wasn't able to do it anymore....He begged me to do it."

Thomas moved to the door. He passed a table with a gun on it. He grabbed it and shoved it in his pants. Minho didn't notice.

He couldn't handle the information. A dark thought crept in his mind but he couldn't really believe it. _This COULDN'T be the truth_ but..

"I killed him, Minho."

This words destroyed his mind.

"I killed Newt. Maybe he could have been saved if I haven't shot him. If I could have been strong enough not to do it."

' _No..no....no...no...no_ ', Minho stared with empty eyes to Thomas ' _He lies..This isn't true... It can't be_...'

Thomas opened the door."And you know what?", he looked a last time in his friends eyes.

"I can't live with the knowledge that I could have saved him."

With this words he turned around and left the sleeping quarters.

***

He glared at Newt's name on the stone.

He sobbed and tears ran over his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry..."

He shivered.

"I'm going to follow you."

He pushed the gun against his temple.

"I love you, Newt."

"I love you..."

_With his heart falling into a dark abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger._


End file.
